Destiny's Changed forever
by ChibiSerenity1
Summary: Serena's acting kind of weird, and her friend trys to help her but fails, anyways, this is my first fic,so please don't have mean reviews on it. thank you
1. prolouge

Destiny's Changed Forever  
  
Author's note: this is my first story ever, so don't be mean to it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't pwn DBZ or SM, if I did I wouldn't be writing this  
  
"Hi Darian!" Serena said, "hey, Serena." answered Darian, "Serena there's something important I have to tell you and I hope you understand." Darian said, "what is it?" she asked, for a moment he was silent then he took a step back and said, "Serena, I'm dating Raye, I've never liked you, you annoying,spoiled,pigish bitch!" Darian said, he was about to kick her but just walked away, Serena started to cry softly, then went to a close by bench and bursted in tears and covered her face, he a total liar, he even told me that I wasn't all those things, ah, I'll kill that bastered! Serena thought "Serena?" it was a fimilar voice, Serena didn't know who it was at the moment, Serena didn't answer, she couldn't because she was crying too hard, "Serena? what happened?"she asked, Serena put her hands off her face, her eyes were red from crying, and her hands were wet from crying, "Molly." Serena said softly, "Serena, what happened?" Molly asked again, "well, you know Darian, the guy I was dating?"Serena asked, Molly nodded, "that bastered dumped me for one of my best friends!"Serena said, "I'm sorry Serena, who was it?" Molly asked, "Raye, she was sort of mean, we always fought, we've never agreed, besides Darian use to date Raye before." Serena said, "Serena, come on over to my house, you would probubly feel a little better.  
  
They walked to Molly's house, Serena was still crying a little, they went inside, "just wait Serena." Molly sai dannd went into the kitchen, a minuet later she came out with goodies, soda, and other stuff, "here Serena, you'll forget about it after you eat." Molly said, Serena pushed the tray full of food away, "I don't fell hungry." Serena said stuburnly, "Serena, this isn't like you, even if your down, you never turn down a meal."Molly said, "I just don't feel hungry." Serena said, "Serena, forget that bastered, forget what he said it's not true, your a nice sinceir person, come on Serena cheer up."Molly said, "thanks Molly, but I not hungry, really." Serena said, "Okey, hmm, just wait." Molly left again, Molly left the room again, Sernea decided to follow her quietly this time, as soon as she reached the kitchen Molly screamed, Serena peeked over the door, it was a monster, it had vines for fingers, and its legs were vines, but eight of them like a octopus, she had two staffs that Serena didn't know what the use was for, the monster just knocked Molly out, "molly!"Serena whispered, Serena reached for her brooch, "moon crisis power!" she changed into Sailor moon, "hey, look what you did to my friend!"She said, "who are you?"it asked, "I am Sailor moon, champion of love and justice, I right worngs and tramp over evil, and that means you!"she said, "ha, tramp over this little girl!"it said, it streched it finger vines and wraped it around Sailor moon, she couldn't move, "lightnig vine!" it yelled, black lightnig went though the veins to Sailor moon, "AHHH!!" Sailor moon screamed in pain, she couldn't move, then the monster sent the same attack but stronger, Sailor moon was very weak, Sailor moon's mind went black, she couldn't move, she felt like she couldn't even breath. The last thing she heard was a scream and then she went unconsious...  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
I know it's short, sorry, but review please, I'm not sure if it's bad or good, but please no flaming. `^-^` 


	2. part one

Destiny's changed forever  
part 2  
Author's note:thank you for all the nice reviews on my first story, and I am truly sorry for the wait. Amyways, I'm not going to put Serena with someone right off the bat, I have to write other things first, well, um, um, um, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, only the people who made them up, which I forgot who.  
  
  
  
***  
Sailor moon heard a scream and then she went unconsious..  
***  
  
Serena awoke de-transformed, Molly was beside her, "w-where am I?"Serena asked not fully consious, "well, we're not at my house, these people that live here, let you stay in the guest room till you get better."said Molly, "where are we exactly?"asked Serena, "I'm not very sure, when I woke up, I was in the forest out here, and you were unconsious, so since for some reason I loss the use of my legs, I sat there for a while crying for help, a guy named Gohan heard me and helped me and you up, then he took us to his house, so it's been about I don't know how long but now you woke up." replied Molly, "oh..." said Serena, Serena got up from the bed, Molly thought she would fall so she got ready to catch her if she falls, Serena got up perfectly fine, "looks like you can get up just fine."said Molly, "yeah, I want to meet these people, they sound like they're really nice."said Serena, Serena went out the door, then she went to the living room, "hello, you must be Serena, I'm Chichi, are you alright now?"asked the lady with a long, dark blue, with red lines at the sides, dress, Serena nodded an answer, "you must be starving, you were in acoma for about,um, four days, so now I'm glad your awake, lunch is on the table, I don't mind if you eat, you need some food, I'll get your friend, go in the dining room."said Chichi, and left to get Molly.  
  
Serena went into the dining room, three guys were in there, all with spiky hair and wore an orange fuku, they stared at her, "h-hi guys, uh, Chichi told me I should join for l-lunch."Serena stuttered out the words, there were three extra chairs, one of the guys which looked like the oldest said, "go ahead and sit down here, next to Gohan."he said pionting to the guy next to him, oh, so that's Gohan, urg, why do I feel like I've known them? have I meet them before in my past life? no, they couldn't have lived that long. thought Serena, "aren't you going to sit?"the oldest man asked, Serena nodded and sat down next to the person he told her to sit by, the seat next to her was empty, Molly and Chichi came in, Molly sat by Serena,and Chichi sat near Molly, "oh yeah, I almost forgot, were having a picnic with the Breifs,help me take some of the food, and anyone who can't fly follow me, and Goku, Gohan, Goten, follow my car."said Chichi, "hold up, they can fly?"asked Serena, "yes, I guess I can explain at the picnic, come on."urged Chichi to make them hurry, Chichi got out a small capsule from her purse and threw it, in a puff of smoke it turned into a blue mini van, "wow, that was cool!"said Serena shocked, "what? haven't you ever heard of capsule corp, and it's capsules, they're the richest company, and everyone uses capsules." said Chichi, Serena blushed thinking that if a person didn't know about capsules they were weird or something, Chichi smiled, "come on, go on in." Molly and Serena went inside, they reached their destination in ten minuets, Serena didn't exactly know which name goes with which guy, but she figured it out, the oldest was Goku, youngest is Goten, and second to oldest is Gohan. They carried the food to the back yard of what Serena thought was the Breifs's house, she couldn't belive how big it was at first, but didn't care afterwards, "Hi Chichi, I see your awake Serena,"said a fairly tall lady with short, light aqua color hair, and she wore a short black dress, "why does everyone know me?!"asked Serena in a whininy tone, "shut up! I had to listen to you snore for three hours, god, of course we know you!" as everyone knew, even Serena seemed to know, Vegeta, "MOM! Bra smells like crap!"yelled a voice that soon came outside, he was about Goten's age, he had short, light purple hair, and wore a blue fuku, with an orange belt, "Trunks I thought I told you how to change Bra, now go do that for me,"said Bulma, "yeah you thought."muttered Trunks.  
  
Before Trunks went back inside a sudden crash came, a slightly small machine landed right infront of Serena and Molly, they fell down to the floor because of the peresure, "Are you alright?"a voice asked from inside the machine, Serena was crying and Molly was trying to calm her down, everyone came to were the machine landed, "Hey Trunks, long time no see, well, except that one."Bulma said pionting to the younger version of Trunks, "yeah." he said, "how long are you going to be staying?" asked Chichi, "um, well, that's the thing, I can't go back for a LONG time."said Trunks, "why?"everyone but Serena and Molly asked, "I beat the crap out of my sister, and my dad threatend to kill me."replaied Trunks, "damn strait I would."said Vegeta, "why did you beat up your sister?"asked Serena, "okey, first, my sister broke up with my best friend for a different guy, then after a month, she broke up with him for some different guy that I've never seen around before. Then I called her a whore (I am REALLY sorry for those of you that are fans of Bra) then she told on me, after she did and my parents wouldn't do anything, she started kicking me and stuff, at first I didn't care, but after about an hour of trying to hurt me, and calling me names I got very annoyed, so I started to ounch her and stuff, and I didn't know how hard I did, but since I was full of so much anger I didn't care, she ended up going to the hospital, my dad said he would kill me, and chased me every where, my mom found out how to stop him, and with the time she gave me, I left a note, and went in my time machine,and so here I am."Trunks ended, "that's too bad, so that's how Bra's going to grow up to be, *sigh* I guess I'll have to try to change things before it happens."said Bulma.  
  
Everyone was about to help set up the food when a black portal appeared infront of everyone, in it was Darian, in the suit he wears as prince Endymion, "Darian."gasped Serena shocked, "my lovely fiance, I love you, I can't belive what I said when I was telling you I was going out with the princess of Mars, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"asked Endymion, "NO, you hurt me! I hate you, you never loved me! we never had a good conversition, you always read a book or slept! I bet you and Raye have the best of talks and always go out in fancy resterants, GO AWAY! I don't even want to look at you!" yelled Serena, Darian grabbed her wrist, "you will rule with me in the future of the 30th century, according to Destiny and the Gods." he said, "screw destiny! I'd rather have destiny changed forever than ever stay with you!" yelled Serena, she some how made a slightly large ki ball and shot it towards Darian, he flew back in the portal, and it dissapeared, everyone watched the whole thing in amazement.  
  
Serena fell to her knees and covered her face and cried softly, "Serena, was that Darian? that deosn't matter, are you alright?"asked Molly, Serena nodded, "Serena, I hate to ask this now, but what did you mean by rather having destiny changed forever?" asked Goku, "I guess I could tell you, I am a moon princess of the silver millenium, I lived on the moon of a peaceful life, when I was older I fell in love with the prince of the earth, Prince Endymion, also known as Darian. a one day a evil being named Beral attacked us, we lost our kingdom, all the lunerans died, my mother used up all her stength and died helping out everyone else, we were recarnated on earth, I was suppose to rule in the 30th century with him, and have a daughter named Rini, also known as small lady or Serenity, I am also Sailor moon."Serena ended, Molly's face was white on disbelf, "your s-sailor m-moon?"asked Molly, Serena nodded, "I'll show you, Moon crisis POWER!" instantly she transformed into Sailor Moon, "you are! why didn't you ever tell me?"asked Molly, "I was afraid, that if I told you our friendship wouldn't be the same."she said, "wait a minuet, you say you are the moon princess? is that true?" Vegeta asked, Serena nodded, "my father told me about it and said it was only a legend, unless your over a thousand years old, yeah then I would belive you." "I am! I just got recarnated, my mother told me everything about the moon and my life on there," said Serena, after Serena said that a blinding light covered the area, soon it faded, and they came to a place where Serena use to know as home.......  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
  
  
so what did you think? I think you guys figured out who she's going to be with,(I THINK) and I was trying to think where to end it, and so I ended it here! well review if you want the next part out soon!! ^_^ 


	3. part two

  
  
  
Author's note: The person Serena get's together with, she only knows for one day, but, they do stuff, but I skiped that part to not make it a lemon fic.  
  
  
****  
The light faded and they came to a place Serena use to know as home..  
****  
  
"It can't be."said Serena, "what?"asked little Trunks, "this,this, is the moon kingdom's ruiens."said Serena, "so you were telling truth."said Vegeta, "yes she was, and I brought you here for one reason."a voice said, "mother?" asked Serena, a small bubble appeared with queen Serenity in it, "yes." answered Serenity, "what did you want to tell me?" asked Serena, "my daughter, your real family is right behind you."said Serenity, "you mean them?"asked Serena, pointing to the breifs, "no, them, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten."she said, "WHAT?!" said Goku shocked, "how?", "when my daughter was recarnated back on earth, she was suppose to be twins with Gohan, when she was born, she dissapeared right when she was born, something made them forget they were ever going to be twins, her mom in the world Serena is familar of, was suppose to have a baby, but she dissapeared and Serena appeared there." Serenity ended, "wow, that's interesting." said Molly, Serena saw a little small black cat come out of no where, "LUNA!"said Serena, "luna? how did she get here?" asked Molly, "I came here when you were teleported here." answered Luna, "ahh! you talked, you talked!!" said Molly, "I'll explain that,"Serenity said, "Luna is a lunerain, but she is one of only a few that is born with a body of a cat, since she is, she can be able to talk."Serenity continued, "you are a Lunerain yourself, Molly.", "what?!?!" cried Molly, "your name was Ellyn, you were one of the servants, you were the loyalest and my daughter's most best friend."said Serenity, "wow.."whispered Molly, "Molly your mom is really worried, I'll give you a choice, stay with Serena, or go back."said Serenity, "I don't want my mom to worry, I'll go home."said Molly, in that moment Molly appeared back at her house, and everyone else appeared at capsule corp, "okey, now I would belive you."said Vegeta.  
  
"come on let's eat."said Chichi, they all sat down and ate, Serena just stared, "Serena, what's the matter?"asked Luna, "I don't feel that hungry." replied Serena, "what?!"cried Luna, "I just don't." said Serena, "Serena, is this about Darian?"asked Luna, Serena nodded, "forget him, he cheated on you, you desreave someone better than that, that, that, you know what I mean." said Luna, "I guess your right."said Serena, Serena began to eat as fast as Goku, it seemed like they were having a eating contest on who can eat the most, everyone stared, in amazement that someone can eat as much as Goku, they finished pratically all the food, and then they were full, "looks like I have one who has my appeatite."Goku said with a laugh, Serena just smiled.  
  
~later that night~  
  
They just finished dinner, F. Trunks was outside working on his sword skills, Serena snuck out just to watch, wow, he is sooo hot, I bet he's alot more nicer than Darian.thought Serena, Serena moved a little, and her foot hit a rock and she fell on her face, Serena started to cry out loud. Trunks stoped and went up to Serena, Serena looked up, "are you alright?"he asked, "yes, I guess."answered Serena, "you aren't that storng, are you?"asked Trunks, "I am, but only when I'm Sailor moon,"said Serena, "well, you can't always transform into Sailor moon you know, you could get killed whlie transforming."said Trunks, "uh, I never thought about that. Trunks, right? can you, um, train me to be as strong as you, I want to right now kill Darian for what he did."said Serena, "Darian? why deos that sound fimilar? oh yeah, that's the guy Bra's going out with."said Trunks, "what?! he told me he was dating Raye and thats why he broke up with me."said Serena, "ack! I'll kill him.", "Darian was a big ass mother fu***, he treated me like dirt, I would've of beat him up, but that would just make my dad really angry,"said Trunks, "you have a strict dad, the dad I had before I was recarnated, I never knew, it was only my mom."said Serena, "you have a dad now, a very nice and strong one."said Trunks, "here, why don't we start tonight? do you have a sword? if not that's fine."he said, "I do."said Serena, she pulled out a pink sword with no sharp edge, "that's a sword? I mean like mine." Serena shook her head, "here come with me, I remember when I was little I use to want to use a sword so I hid on sword, it's not this one, just follow me."said Trunks, Serena did so, she followed him upstairs, and into a small opening in the ceiling, since Trunks figured she couldn't fly, he picked her up, in a way she was light, but he thought Serena would be alot lighter, Trunks set Serena down and went over to a box, Serena looked around the hidden room, "Does anyone else know about this place?"asked Serena, "no, and in my time, nobody doesn't know there still."Trunks said going though the box looking for his old sword, He finally found it and pulled it out, Trunks frowned, "I know it's pink for the covering but it was the only one I could find at the time." said Trunks and handed it to Serena, "thanks,"said Serena, Serena again followed Trunks, but this time outside. "Hey Trunks, do you know how Darian got there?" asked Serena, "well now that you mention it, no, he came out of no where it seemed like," said Trunks.  
  
Serena snickered, "he probubly dumped Raye, either that Raye dumped him, I don't see why he came back."said Serena, "you know how you said you were a princess?" asked Trunks, "yeah"replied Serena, "notice that he's gone out with what he said the PRINCESS of mars, and you the PRINCESS of the moon."he continued, Serena nodded, "now he's going out with the PRINCESS of saiyans, get my piont?" asked Trunks, "so what you mean is, he's a greedy bastered that wants to rule in some kingdom like mine in the future?" asked Serena, "exactly, he just wants to rule as a king."said Trunks, "yeah, your right, god I wish I could just kick his ass."said Serena, "yeah that's what we all want to do, anyways lets get started,"said Trunks, they walked a little futher aways from where they were, "okey, I'm not going to teach you how to use the sword yet, I'm going to have to start off in the basics," said Trunks, "okey, but I don't think I can train in this."said Serena spinning in her school uniform, "yeah, your right, how about we start at dawn?"asked Trunks, "okey.. I guess I'll stay here for the night, I'll ask my mom and dad." said Serena as if she knew Chichi and Goku all her life, "okey, lets go inside."said Trunks, Serena asked Chichi and she agreed and she said she would tell Goku, "Bulma, can I stay over, just for tonight?" asked Serena, "sure, but all the guest rooms are full except one, you'll have to use that, and you Trunks, is that alright?"asked Bulma, "I guess."said Trunks, "okey then I'll show you to your room."said Bulma like a waitress, they followed Bulma upstairs, Bulma opened the door, "this use to be my bedroom, no one uses it anymore so Trunks you can use it, and Serena just for tonight."said Bulma, in the bedroom was one bed, which was a king size mattress, Serena jumped on it, she began wobbling on the bed, "cool! a waterbed, I always wanted to see how it was like to sleep on a water bed," said Serena, Trunks just stood by the door, Bulma came back in and knocked Trunks in the head, "ow!"he said, "opps, sorry Trunks, here's some extra pajamas you can change into," she threw it on the on the bed and left, "I'll just sleep in my clothes, I'm going to try to do a whole bunch of things new." said Serena, Trunks still didn't move from his spot, after Serena got up and explored the room, she found a bottle of pink manicure, she took it and sat down on the bed, she took her shoes and socks off and started to paint her toe nails first. while she did, Trunks couldn't help but gaze into her marine blue like eyes, Serena looked up a little and saw him, "why are you looking at me like that?" asked Serena, Trunks quickly turned his head in a different direction and blushed slightly, Serena smiled, "I understand if you like to stare at my eyes, alot of boys do," Serena got up and went up to Trunks, "well guess what? I like you too." she slightly kissed him on the lips and she went out of the room, Trunks blushed, that felt....interesting..thought Trunks, Trunks was like a statue for a while until he heard a scratching noise at the window, he walked over to it and opened it, it was Luna, "Hi kitty."he said petting it, "I'd rather be called Luna then 'kitty'"said Luna, "ah! oh yeah your that cat that could talk."said Trunks, "yes, but Trunks I warn you, what I'm about to tell you, you can not tell ANYONE." said Luna, "okey.. I can do that." said Trunks. Luna whispered into his ear, "you got it?" asked Luna, "yeah, I guess."Trunks said in a very shocked tone, "okey then, I have to go now, I'm going to stay over at Serena's house."said Luna and jumped out of the bedroom and into the night, "Trunks? who was that?" asked Serena coming in, "uh, um, Luna."said Trunks.  
  
"What did she came here for?"asked Serena, "uh, I can't tell, she told me not to tell anyone, espeisally you."answered Trunks, "hmph, that certainly sound like Luna, keeping everything a secret from me,"Serena said with a sigh, "yeah, anyway."Trunks took off his jacket, then his shoes, and laid down on the bed, oh my god! his muscles are huge!thought Serena, Serena jumped on the bed really hard, this caused Trunks to fall off the bed, "opps are you okey Trunks?"asked Serena, "I'm fine."said Trunks getting back on the bed, "how come you don't fell any pain? I would've of cried" said Serena, "well, I was trained to fell alot of pain, then I got use to it." said Trunks, for a while they talked just to get to know each other, they stoped when they're voices were sore, everyone was asleep, they could tell because they couldn't hear anything, after they gazed into each others eyes, and slowly moved closer and their lips meet and started to kiss... (A/N:I'd rather not make a lemon fic, so I'll skip that part, if I did make it a lemon fic I would've made it NC-17 or R rated, so sorry for skiping)   
  
~next morning~  
  
"well that was a nice night, barley got any sleep,but yeah" said Serena covering her body with the blanket, "can you hand me my clothes?" asked Serena, "sure."he got Serena's clothes and gave it to her, she dressed under the blanket, she got up and said, "I have to brush my hair." and went into the bathroom, Trunks got up and put on his clothes, he looked out the window, the sun was about to rise, Right on time thought Trunks, Serena came out if the bathroom, now she was wearing a light pink tank top with blue shorts, "okey I'm ready."said Serena, "okey then, lets go outside and I'll train you for a bit."said Trunks, they silently tip toed out of the building, when they were outside they found Vegeta training outside, "what are you two doing up so early?" he asked, "Trunks was planning to train me at dawn, now please excuse us." said Serena, Serena pulled Trunks by his wrist and went into the back yard, "okey, I'm going to start off with teaching you how to fly." said Trunks, "first of all you have to not be afraid heights, then you won't able to concetrate, then after you get use to heights, think about flying and you will be able to, in a while you won't have to do that and just fly."said Trunks, "okey, I'm not really afraid of heights, so, okey."Serena closed her eyes, she slowly began to levitaite, "okey now think of going higher than you are now," said Trunks, she did, she rose up high, "now, try to go really fast." in a split second she did, she blasted off, Trunks caught up, "okey, that's good for a first time." said Trunks, "I-I could fly! I learned how to fly!" said Serena, "yeah, lets land now, I'll teach you other stuff." said Trunks, they flew back down. They spent the whole day training, Serena seemed to do everything very well, by night fall, Serena was so strong she could turn super saiyan, "wow! that's the fastest anyones gone from weak to strong, you've even learned how to use a sword well your almost as good as me!" Trunks excliamed, "well, that's the reason I was leader of the sailor scouts, I knew the right way to use all the wands and how to throw my tiara, I thought it would take me years to get this strong!" said Serena, "me too, your just, I don't know, your just a great fighter," said Trunks, Serena blushed of anyone calling her a good fighter, "hey Serena can I ask you something?", "what?" asked Serena, "I'm getting tired of calling you Serena all the time,","I don't care if you call me something as a nickname as long as it isn't meatball head," said Serena, "okey, I was thinking of Usagi." said Trunks, "Usagi, Usagi, I like that, where have I heard that before?" she asked herself, "Usagi, as in bunny." said Trunks, "oh yeeeeeeah! go ahead I don't care." said Serena.  
  
"lets go inside, Trunks, I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything all day." said Serena, "I haven't either, so okey," said Trunks, they headed inside, "wow Serena, you look, different."said Bulma, "she trained all day, she seems to be different, she's already reached the super saiyan level," said Trunks, Vegeta over heard him, and walked up next to Bulma, "you mean this cry baby made it to the super saiyan level?!" asked Vegeta, "yes." answered Serena, "ha! like I could belive that! you can't prove it!" said Vegeta, "I could, just watch." Serena said and took a step back and turned super saiyan, the little string of hair that hangs down from her hair folded and pionted down, and since her hair was already blonde, it turned into a golden color,and of course hher eyes were green "holy crap!" Vegeta said in disbelif, "now do you belive me?" asked Serena and she turned back to normal, Vegeta snorted, "yes he deos." said Bulma, "I have to get back to my house, bye," said Serena, she gave Trunks a small kiss on the cheek and she flew off, Bulma and Vegeta watched Serena, and droped their heads and looked at Trunks, "what?" he asked, "she just-", "kissed me, so what? we have a little relationship." Trunks said, "great if you marry her, I would have to be a brother in law with Kakarote." said Vegeta, and walked away to the gravity room, "come on Trunks dinner's almost ready." said Bulma, Trunks came inside, he stoped all of a sudden, Bulma turned around, "what?" she asked, "Usagi, her ki. I'll be right back kaasan, I mean mom." said Trunks and launched into the air, Trunks.. Kaasan and mom mean the same thing...thought Bulma, she shook her head and went for the kitchen.  
*****  
  
Trunks followed her ki, and eventually found her,she was turned super saiyan he landed next to her, Darian was back, "what do you want?!" demanded Trunks, "I want what is mine! and that's Serena!" said Darian, "I'll kick your ass Darian, Trunks please, I've been waiting to do this." said Serena, "come on Darian, you and me right here right now." said Serena, "a challenge, oh and what are you going to do?" asked Darian, "step out of the portal and you'll see." said Serena...  
  
to be continued....  
  
I should really stop putting my stories on cliffhangers, anyways, if I get enough reviews, I promise I'll get the next story out by tomorrow! so REVIEW!!! 


End file.
